prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 12, 1993 ECW Hardcore TV results
The April 12, 1993 Edition of ECW Hardcore TV was held in the Viking Hall in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Recap Jay Sulli & Stevie Wonderful open the show. As Wonderful tries to introduce the guest announcer, Eddie Gilbert again tries to takeover. But Terry Funk is eventually introduced and he runs off Gilbert by taking his Perrier water and pouring it down his shirt. In a first round tournament match for the new ECW TV title, Johnny Hotbody faced off against Glen Osbourne. It was a mostly technical match with Hotbody maintaining a lot of control. Tommy Cairo showed up out of nowhere and pushed Hotbody off the top rope to stun him. Osbourne followed up with a flying splash to get the win and advance. Terry Funk rushes over to interview Osbourne. Osbourne predicts that he will go on to win the TV title tournament and be the first champion. In tag team action, the number one contenders Larry Winters and Tony Stetson face off against Chris Michaels and Samoan Warrior. Winters and Stetson get to showcase themselves as they stay in control for nearly the entirely of the match. Winters gets the pin after Stetson jumps down with a flying legdrop. Funk rushes down to interview and congratulate Winters and Stetson. Hunter Q. Robbins III interrupts and insults them. Stetson and Winters puts their hands on Robbins and the Super Destroyers run down and brawl and defend their manager. Funk and Sulli welcome us back from break and their pitch to a Sandman hype video. The ECW Champion The Sandman comes out with his surfboard and is met for a pre-match interview with Terry Funk. They both appreciate each other very much. Before his match against the Kodiak Bear, Sandman gets a kiss from Peaches, the ring attendant. Kodiak frustrates Sandman early with accusations of tight-pulling before landing some eye-gouging and ropechokes. Sandman eventually takes control by hitting a missile dropkick and locking in a cobra clutch for the win and the title defense. Eddie Gilbert faces JT Smith in a TV title tournament match. As soon as the bell rings, Gilbert attacks with a flurry of punches before the actions spills outside and Gilbert attacks with a chair and the ringbell. Smith eventually recovers and hits a beautiful fallaway slam but misses the moonsault. A crafty Gilbert sneaks some brass knuckles onto he fist and delivers a hidden punch to get the win. Post-match, Terry Funk tries to point out to referee John Finnegan that Gilbert cheated, but the decision is final. Back from commercial, we join a match between Tommy Cairo and the masked Super Ninja already in progress. Ninja is in control with a host of strikes and dirty tactics. Cairo responds with power and hits a dead-lift German suplex to maybe get the win but Johnny Hotbody attacks. This earns Cairo a DQ win, but a beatdown from his rival. Tod Gordon and Terry Funk close out the show. They hype the semi-finals of the TV tournament next week. Funk can't choose a favorite, but he doesn't like Gilbert. Results ; ; *Glen Osbourne defeated Johnny Hot Body in a ECW Television Title Tournament First Round Match *Larry Winters & Tony Stetson defeated Chris Michaels & Samoan Warrior *The Sandman (w/ Peaches) © defeated Kodiak Bear to retain the ECW World Heavyweight Championship *Eddie Gilbert defeated JT Smith in a ECW Television Title Tournament First Round Match *Tommy Cairo defeated The Super Ninja Image gallery 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00001.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00002.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00003.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00004.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00005.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00006.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00007.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00008.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00009.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00010.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00011.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00012.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00013.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00014.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00015.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00016.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00017.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00018.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00019.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00020.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00021.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00022.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00023.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00024.jpg 4.12.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00025.jpg Commentators *Jay Sully *Stevie Wonderful *Terry Funk External links * ECW Hardcore TV #2 * ECW Hardcore TV #2 on WWE Network Category:1993 television events